


Marriage Equality: Califrellingfornia

by wisdomeagle



Series: Equality Marriage [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mariage Equality, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if Willow made a wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Equality: Califrellingfornia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



> Written immediately after Prop 8 passed. I was a little cranky.

" _Why_?" demands Anya.

"People are scared of what's unusual," Willow explains.

"It's not unusual. Not more than dating a dead person, or making a sex robot. There aren't laws against _those_."

"...True. But people keep quiet about them."

"I would keep quiet about us if we could get married."

"We could have a ceremony. Just us and Aphrodite?"

"Aphrodite provides intangible blessings. The State of California provides tax incentives. Or it _would_ , if voters --"

"I'm upset too, okay. But there's nothing to do now."

"We can have sex."

"That won't help."

"No. But it will make me feel better."


End file.
